Love Occurrences
by twilightdancer66
Summary: I have created a series of oneshots between Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short oneshot for you. I was bored and decided to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is awesome and I can't compete with her writing.**

* * *

Bella POV (all human)

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Alice chirped happily. The guys groaned but agreed. We sat in a circle. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting in a circle with my friends and sitting next to the love of my life, Edward Cullen. I was having a spaz attack in my mind but I calmed myself. There was an empty Coke bottle sitting in the middle of the circle and Rosalie spun it. It landed on Emmett and they kissed intensely. Jasper finally pulled them apart as they started to get touchy.

Alice spun next. When it landed on her crush, Jasper, she shrieked, pulled his collar, and kissed him passionately. "Okay guys. This is not a make-out party. Stop kissing!" I said. But they didn't listen.

"Okay, ew! Now it's just gross," Rosalie replied. She grabbed Alice and Jasper and pulled them apart. She had a freakish strength.

I reached for the bottle and so did Edward. No one knew this, but I was in love with him. We both touched the bottle, but our hands brushed as well. My hand tingled as his hand brushed mine. I let go of the bottle and let him spin.

Before he spun the bottle, Alice pulled me over. "You totally like him, right?" Alice questioned with a glint in her eye.

"Well, I kinda love him," I responded. She lit up and pulled me back to the table. Edward spun. The bottle spun fast at first, choosing its winner. It started to slow and I saw Jasper concentrating on the bottle. I gave him a puzzled look, he shrugged, and pointed at the bottle. Rosalie and Emmett were talking in hushed voices as I looked at the bottle. The bottle faced me. I turned to Edward and pulled his collar. We both puckered our lips and tilted our heads. I lent in too close at first and his lips brushed mine softly. He pulled away and blushed. I was staring into Edward's golden eyes and his was staring into my eyes. I heard chairs clatter and people stand up. The door suddenly slammed closed and we pulled out of our trance, stunned.

"Wow. Your eyes are beautiful," was Edward's response. I just laughed and kissed him again. This time my hands went limp on his shirt's cotton collar and snaked around his neck. His hands moved from his sides to my hips. He pulled me closer and we both were kissing intensely. I pressed my lips against his and he pressed his against mine. We both melted into the kiss. We sat there kissing for a while. I made a mental note in my head to thank Alice for the wonderful idea of playing spin the bottle.

* * *

**Review! How'd you like it? I'll write a longer Twilight story soon! Just wait! Also, I'll update my other stories soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've decided to make the whole thing a series of oneshots with Edward and Bella. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Bella POV

I parked my new car and walked slowly into the small Forks High School. I never knew that a school with a fairly large campus could have such a small amount of students attending. My father had assured me that morning that people would know me. Oh great. I would be known as the police chief's daughter who had come crawling home.

All of the students were scurrying off to class as I was trying to find mine. I ducked my head and walked through the now empty hallways. I was headed towards Room 66, literature, when I smashed into someone hard as stone. We both fell backwards and all of our books went all over the hallway.

"I'm sorry. Let me get that," a voice as smooth as velvet muttered. I saw a boy's hand shoot out and pick up my books and his. He handed them over. "Here you go," he said. I looked up at him and saw a beautiful pair of gold eyes staring back at me. The boy standing across from me was extremely pale with copper disheveled hair. I became suddenly attracted to him.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Bella. I just moved here."

"I'm Edward. Are Chief Swan's daughter?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I muttered.

"You don't sound happy about that. Where are you headed?" he asked softly

"Literature. How about you?" I answered as I started walking.

"I am too. And by the way, you're walking the wrong way," Edward replied with a chuckle. I sighed and followed him to class. I found as we walked and talked that we had a fair amount in common. We both loved classics literature and we both liked Debussy.

We entered the classroom together. The teacher glared at Edward quickly and then noticed me.

"And who are you?" the teacher, named Mr. Brandon, asked.

"I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," I replied. Mr. Brandon sat me down next to Edward. I sat quietly and listened intently. I figured out that I had already read the book, Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. I zoned out a little bit, remembering the book. I heard a shrill buzzing sound and figured that it was the bell for class.

I walked briskly out of the room. And headed toward my next class and the routine occurred for the rest of the day. Edward met up with me at the end of the day. He brought me to my car, which he found surprisingly quickly. He chatted with me and did the same every day following.

I noticed a strange yearning the third week after I had come to the school. The yearning wasn't for food or such, but to touch Edward intimately and kiss him. I knew it was wrong because we were very close friends, but somehow, I felt that he felt the same way.

Edward POV

I needed to kiss Bella. Ever since I bumped into her that first day, I have felt a longing to kiss her. We are close friends, but I need to kiss her before some other boy at our small school goes ahead and asks her out. I need to ask her out.

Bella POV

"Would you like to go out with me Bella?" Edward asked me after school let out.

"Sure. What time?" I replied.

"Six o'clock. See you then," Edward said. I waved and walked to my car. I closed the door of my car and whispered "yes" to myself. Edward had asked me out and maybe he would kiss me. I had to get ready. School let out really late. It was five o'clock. I had to find an outfit. I had to put on makeup.

"You look very, um, nice tonight Bella. Where are you headed?" my father asked me as I entered the dining room.

"I'm going out with Edward tonight. Is that okay?" I answered.

"Edward Cullen? He's a good kid. It's okay honey. Is he picking you up?" my father wondered.

"Yes. Oh he's here. See you later dad," I told my dad. I walked out the front door and walked to Edward's Volvo. I opened the door and got in.

"Wow Bella. You look, um, uh, very pretty," Edward stuttered.

"Thank you. You look, uh, handsome," I replied awkwardly, "Where are we going?"

"Café Rouge. Is that okay?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said back. He drove away from my house and headed towards the restaurant. We didn't talk on the way there, but at the restaurant, we talked about everything.

An hour later, we got back into the car and Edward drove back to my house. In a few minutes, we were back at my house. "Let me walk you to the door Bella," Edward said. I nodded and got out of the car. Edward led me by holding the small of my back to the front door.

"Thank you for a wonderful date Edward," I said quietly.

"Your hair is caught in your earring Bella," Edward answered. His cold fingers trailed my cheek as he moved to the earring. He got the hair untangled quickly. But his hand lingered on my cheek. I felt a magnetic force pulling us together. Before I knew it, I was kissing him. His lips were as soft as silk. I was on Cloud Nine. My secret wish was finally coming true.

Soon, the kiss deepened and my arms were looped around his neck and his were around my waist. We pulled away slowly from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Wow," I said breathlessly. That was all I could muster up from the shock of kissing my crush.

Edward chuckled and replied with a wow too. I giggled and gave him another slow kiss. We stood there kissing under the porch light and I was content.

* * *

**Review!!**


End file.
